Alambic
by Spring Epava
Summary: Lucy est rêveuse, fofolle, tourmentée, agitée, par tout ce qui l'entoure. Alors qu'elle travaille dans la bibliothèque qu'elle tient avec sa mère, une jeune fille, Juvia, apparaît, telle un mirage et s'évanouit presque aussitôt ! Récit foutraque, où le temps et l'espace se mêlent, les gens deviennent machines, à ne pas prendre au sérieux, en bref, Alambiqué !
1. Hamoir et la bête sexy

_**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**_

_**Ici commence une courte fic écrite sous les pulsions de l'aléatoire, de incongrus, du n'importe quoi, de le vacherie et de l'auto-satisfaction. Vous pouvez tout à fait y être complètement... étrangers. Donc pas de panique c'est bizarre, je ne dais que prévenir.**_

_**C'est un yuri soft tout en léger-thé - en fait c'est ultra lourd X) - où Lucy se perd dans le temps et les lieux.**_

_**Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>ALAMBIC<strong>

_Hamoir et la bête sexy  
><em>

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas vu l'heure tourner. La journée devait déjà se liquider puisque les stores se baissaient doucement dans la réserve où maman rangeait les vieux livres. Elle le faisait généralement après vingt heures, quand il n'y avait plus aucun client, lorsque les lumières de la grande allée principale n'étaient plus que de minuscules loupiottes dorées.<p>

- Ah… Lucy ! Tu es là ! Tu peux t'occuper de ça, s'il te plaît ?

Nouvel arrivage.

Les caisses étaient d'une lourdeur terrible. Jamais je n'aurais cru suer autant pendant le boulot. Faut dire, en travaillant ici avec maman, j'ai commencé à me faire des muscles ! Mêmes certain garçons de mon lycée sont moins costauds que moi (en même temps, à notre âge…). Et j'ai beau transporter des caisses presque tous les jours, ce soir là précisément, la sueur semble ne plus s'arrêter de couler (mauvais présage ?)

Je rêvais déjà du moment où je rentrerais à la maison, où je pourrais prendre ma douche, me gorger d'eau jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et ainsi, lavée de toute la poussière des livres, aller de rayons en rayons pour fermer la boutique, seule, dans l'obscurité, rayonnante et fraîche de l'écoulement nocturne, passant entre les boites ouvertes d'où émergent des foules de journaux, de périodiques aux couvertures plastifiées – dont l'odeur rappelle étonnement celle de mon réfrigérateur – et où chaque roman est empilé sur le précédent, le tout formant des paquets unis de grands et petits auteurs, de vraies tours de Babel qui n'en finissent plus de grandir.

Je n'aime pas lire pourtant (manga? ça je connais, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment de la vraie lecture, maman dirait que non... (soupire))

« C'est un livre d'Irène Hamoir, alors ? »

Surtout la littérature Anglaise. Là, ça allait.

Et puis d'un coup, là voilà…

Qu'avait-elle ? Le titre était écrit en gros dessus, comment pouvait-elle ne pas le voir ? Ce devait être une idiote. Comme cela me démange parfois de crier aux clients ce qu'ils sont… J'ai envie de perdre mon sang-froid… mon sang… Il est chaud pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Qui l'a déjà touché, senti ou même goûté ?

_Je suppose qu'il doit être comme tous les autres sangs._

_Un vrai sang._

Le visage de la femme reste dans l'ombre pour l'instant, on pouvait simplement distinguer deux petites taches bleues regardant vers le livre.

- Oui. Il vient juste d'arriver, je réponds doucement.

C'était une fille de mon âge. Peut-être même exactement du même âge que moi… Elle venait de me prendre le livre des mains, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, en caressant un instant mes doigts avec la fine couverture de l'ouvrage.

Et puis son visage m'apparaît. Elle a dans ses yeux bleus et sombres, les mêmes couleurs que celles de la bibliothèque, tout s'y reflète. Un humble auvent, de fins sourcils noirs dessinent au-dessus de ses petits yeux entrouverts, une plateforme étanche où de grandes mèches de cheveux humides se posent – il doit pleuvoir dehors, c'est fou pourtant, on n'entend rien d'ici – ses mains sont tremblantes, perlées par de fines globules troubles. Sueur ? Mais, dans cette obscurité, cela aurait pu aussi être du sang – ce fameux sang – je n'y aurais rien vu.

Sa grande bouche exerce sur son pouce gauche quelques pressions amusantes, jamais vu ça, et elle semble même manger un peu le livre. Elle passe ses deux yeux – ces grandes orbes – sur la tranche dorée de l'édition, regarde attentivement les plis et la marque de l'auteur, fait le tour avec ses petits sacs noirs d'un large coffre au trésor – dont les petites dalles jaunes crépitent à chaque pas – et parvient à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui semble la fâcher, du moins la mettre en rogne : l'étiquette jaunie qui indiquait le prix du dit ouvrage :

- Merde,** trente-cinq** ! Mère pour cela, je vous jure… je vous maudis.

Elle laissa le livret sur une étagère, dans un grand mouvement de glissement, une hypnose passagère, et mit ses mains dans les fines poches de son manteau blanc avant de repartir vers l'obscurité des bas-fonds, sans se retourner, sans me regarder une dernière fois, sans d'autres mots, sans rien de plus qu'une tête toute ballante et des pas hésitants.

* * *

><p>- C'est bizarre… murmurai-je.<p>

Les cheveux blonds de ma mère brillèrent un instant dans le noir de la réserve, près de la caisse.

- Maman ? Tu sais qui c'était, là, à l'instant ?

Elle toussa un coup, s'approcha, vérifia si j'avais rangé et répondit doucement, sans me regarder à aucun moment :

- Tu veux parler de Juvia ? Elle vient ici souvent.

Je restais sans rien faire un instant, perdue, les images des yeux bleu foncé de cette fille en tête. Elle venait toutes les semaines ?

- Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vue, alors ?

- Parce que tu as été malade les deux dernières semaines… Elle est arrivée récemment en ville.

_Ah oui, malade comme un Nyan cat._

La cheminée du salon a eu de graves ennuis ces derniers temps. Je suis abonnée aux infections urinaires et dès que le temps se refroidit, la mécanique se dérègle et maman m'emmène chez le gynécologue. Puis on m'installer en boule sur le canapé, devant_ Les feux de l'Amour_ et je reste là… à regarder le vide.

_La chaleur, ça se perd._

- Alors, tu as parlé avec elle du coup ? Je demande.

- Techniquement… oui.

Ma mère est clairement ailleurs.

Moi, j'étais bouillante.

Pour l'instant !

Et ce prénom … pourquoi ce prénom ? Juvia ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Qui peut appeler son sang ainsi ?

- Au lieu de discuter, va plutôt finir la remise… c'est un vrai bordel, là-bas.

Je m'exécute lentement, le souvenir gravé de la fille dans ma tête.

* * *

><p>Des livres partout, il fallait vivre avec.<p>

C'était plutôt amusant au début, je me rappelle avoir couru à travers les allées étroites, entre du polar comme de l'essai et avoir marché sur les magazines renversés (ils se renversent si bien ceux-là) pendant des heures, avant de pouvoir tous les ranger correctement.

M'affranchir de l'école par la lecture, me délecter d'un mot d'auteur dans une préface que je ne pouvais saisir, et m'amuser à voir une histoire comme on voit un film, avec des plans de couleurs différentes, des explosions, des personnages proches de la caméra, quelque chose de corporel, dans le mouvement.

Et puis, cela est devenu plus banal, plus flou, plus lointain et les livres sont devenus une sorte de masse continuelle de mauvaises nouvelles. Chaque nouvelle histoire sentait le caveau, les dépressions à en puer, et les peines de cœur, de poètes meurtris comme jamais.

Et maman a prononcé une nouvelle phrase qui a résonné dans toute la bibliothèque. J'écarquille les yeux :

- Maman, tu connais à peine cette fille ! Et tu l'invites déjà à dîner ? Ce pourrait être une obsédée, une obsédée du _boiler_, une _bête sexy_ !

- _Bête sexy…_ ? Attends j'arrive… quoi ?

Et puis d'un coup, un bruit, un glissement, des pas feutrés sur le parquet et les yeux bleus qui reviennent :

Juvia était juste derrière moi, elle avait peut-être entendu. Sans doute des grains de ce métal nauséabond étaient parvenus à ses oreilles. Elle aurait pu rougir, s'échauffer tout légèrement, mais son visage était tranquille, impassible, rien ne semblait perturber son petit monde de soufre et de cambouis.

Elle me regardait simplement, à demi-tournée vers le livret. De mon hublot floué, je sentais mes cils plisser les uns contre les autres, mes narines se dilater et mon haleine chaude s'échapper de plus en plus vite de ma bouche Mes épaules se raidissaient dans le même temps, et je voyais de nouveau ses yeux bien bleus sur les miens.

- J'ai oublié mon bouquin.

Elle partit avec son livre d'Hamoir à la caisse, attendit quelques instants ma mère, pour qu'elle lui emballe le livre de poésie, et finit par sortir après avoir payé (grand billet bleuté).

- Ah, madame Heartfillia… au sujet du dîner…

- Appelle-moi Layla, dit ma mère avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les miennes étaient fermées serrées, elles retenaient une foule de questions et de commentaires. Je suis comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de tout regarder, de déduire et de vouloir tout cracher d'un coup.

- Oui… ma mère m'a dit que, pour ce soir, c'était bon…

- Nous sommes déjà le soir, non ? Je sens le sous-marin qui coule doucement au fond de l'eau - le soir donc.

J'ouvre la porte de chez nous.

* * *

><p>Les grands orbes de la mer s'étaient gravés en moi, en ma plus profonde rétine, je les sentais en torrents de larges gouttes, ou peut-être de corps parsemés de poisons, parcourir les recoins de la bibliothèque, faire sécher chaque livre de la chaleur maladive de leurs pores violacés et dévaler avec moi dans leur sillage une montagne de grandes feuilles empilées, ou peut-être de la tour de Babel.<p>

Les étages sans fin, entourant l'édifice de corps telle une vipère sur son rocher de mort entoure sa proie, les grandes portes de chaque entrée, de chaque face, toutes bien circulaires, plus aucun côté, juste un trait continu qui n'en finit plus de grandir pour se perdre dans le ciel.

Les collisions incessantes des chemins de la tour, chaque voie empruntable est une vraie torture de décision et en même temps, de flottement, chaque fourneau révèle son âme calcinée, et s'y laisse périr à petit feu, à feu moyen, à feu doux, donnant des tâches laborieuses de couleurs incendiées aux bases et - tonitruants - ces filets d'eau macabres s'écroulaient sur les flèches des ennemis, mettaient à l'assaut les rayons du soleil...

_Ah..._

Voilà tout ce qu'il y a dans ses pupilles bientôt closes, mais qu'est-ce… Mais ! _Qui est cette fille, bon Sang_ ? Y a-t-il sur Terre quelque chose de plus perturbant qu'elle et ses yeux ?

* * *

><p><strong>LA SUITE LA PROCHAINE FOIS !<strong>

**Je vous aime si vous avez tenu ;) et pis aussi si vous avez pas tenu, c'est beau tout de même.**


	2. Dame en bleu

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

**_Ici continue cette courte fic, je remercie du fond du cœur Lou Celestial et Albalion et la petite vingtaine de personne qui ont déjà fais le tour du premier chapitre._  
><strong>

**_Et puis j'indique comme d'hab les musiques à écouter en italique, elle sont faciles à écouter (youtube) :_**

* * *

><p><strong>Alambic<strong>

_Dame en bleu_

* * *

><p>Pour ce chapitre, écouter<em> : Installation- Coraline Soundtrack<em>

_Mais ! Qui est cette fille, bon Sang ? Y a-t-il sur Terre quelque chose de plus perturbant qu'elle et ses yeux ?_

Voilà où j'en étais resté.

Et puis là voilà, elle, maintenant.

* * *

><p>- Qui s'intéresse au fait qu'elle soit nouvelle ?<p>

Au lycée, la bande de mecs collants s'est ramenée et comme d'habitude, il a fallu qu'ils traînent avec la terrible Juvia. Comme je la déteste, comme c'est facile aussi de l'aimer. Autant de petits détails charmants chez une personne si froide et si étrange. Elle est toujours avec son ombrelle sur la tête, comme pour se protégée du soleil – bon dieu que j'aime le soleil et sa chaleur -, et elle a cette manie au combien perturbante de toujours parler d'elle à la troisième personne, comme si être belle et pâle comme une déesse ne suffisait pas !

Du coup il faut que je la haïsse, je n'en peux plus.

Et pourtant, j'ai beau m'évertuer trouver toutes les raisons pour la détester, je finis pas tout abandonner et à trouver autant voire plus de compliments sur elle.

Elle est entrée au lycée ce matin.

Quand j'ai vu sa silhouette déphasée pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la cour, quelque chose s'est déréglé en moi.

_Juvia garde sa tour, elle aussi, jusqu'au soir, avec une panthère pour tuer les intrus._

Chaque fois, les garçons se prennent les pieds dans les tapis à sa place, se mettent au sol pour lui éviter de trébucher (« marcher sur moi, plutôt que manquer et faire faux bon ! » s'écrient-ils en cœur), et en viennent à tomber à sa place dans les escaliers… Mais quel est ce monde où les hommes se plient à elle ? Se plient en général, même ?

- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois... que c'est ?

- Quoi ? Oui, mais d'où sort-elle cette fille ? Tu la connais Lucy ?

* * *

><p>Maman m'a appelée pour ranger des livres - C'était comme marcher dans la nuit naissante et revenir au petit matin en étant devenue quelque chose d'autre. On peut trouver au hasard des rues son corps abandonné au sol dans les flaques de pétrole. Et je pleure, non pas pour ce corps sans vie, mais pour les rayons de soleil qui ne viennent plus me réchauffer, pour cette eau qui se refuse à moi, je fais même fuir l'huile...<p>

Tout ceci reste en place, s'en découle et s'y coule sans fin - J'ai glissé mon téléphone dans ma poche et me suis mise à soupirer longuement ; me vider de tout.

* * *

><p>- <em>Madame Juvia<em> ? Tu devrais l'éviter, elle attire la poisse.

Je reconnais la voix de Réby, elle est avec moi en physique, elle prétend toujours qu'elle a ses règles – surtout en physique.

- Mais, attends ! _Madame Juvia_ ? Pourquoi _Madame_ ? demandai-je. Mais Réby avait disparu.

Madame Juvia... ? Je la regarde, assise à côté de moi : elle ne semble pas informée de ce que l'on vient de dire. Notre professeur de grec s'est amusé en faisant l'appel. « _Tiens, une nouvelle élève, elle s'appelle Juvia !_ » Puis, il m'a souri, avec ce sourire qui veut tout dire (Quoi? qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?)  
>A croire que ce prof savait qu'elle me perturbait.<p>

J'ai soupiré, soulagée à l'idée que Réby et les autres garçons se soient éloignés, comme un miracle.

Juvia se dressait, contre les torrents de camarades fous du lycée, fous du temps, fous de la ville, seule, me regardant intensément, un petit sourire sur son visage, peut-être un peu narquois, mais tellement énigmatique, tellement Juvia au fond. Elle était plantée comme un drapeau dans l'herbe rêche. C'est cela, Juvia, tu es un piquet de tente !

Derrière moi, des gens ont sifflé d'admiration.

- Je vous présente notre nouvelle élève cette année. Elle est toute fraichement débarquée de... de...

Et le prof s'est tu, sous le regard malfaisant de la _dame_ en bleu, il n'a plus rien de tout le cours, il s'est rassis à son bureau, et pendant qu'on faisait rien ou que l'on discutait par grappes de quatre ou cinq, il mâchonnait tristement un bout de chewing-gum resté collé sous on bureau, avant de finalement écrire au tableau la phrase suivante:

_"Quartier libre pour cause de grave épanchement..."_

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas vu le temps de la finalisation. Le soleil commençait à décliner, l'aveugle se réduisait doucement dans l'écrou de la sous-chambre. En général, c'était après huit heures quand elle n'était plus une cliente, lorsque les lumières dans la salle principale se changeaient en loupiottes d'or.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me rappellerai toujours de ce moment où je lui ai adressé la parole pour la première fois :<p>

- Tu viens à peine d'emménager ici, et tu fais déjà les yeux doux à tous les mecs du bahut ?

Hocha la tête pour cacher son irritation. En même temps, je la remerciai : sans elle, j'aurais été harcelée par ce groupe de mecs, tout à l'heure. Maintenant qu'elle est là, on me laisse un peu plus tranquille au lycée.

- Ne me pose pas la question, répondit-elle lentement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de faire les yeux doux aux mecs…

Elle murmura ainsi, entraînée par un petit torrent en plein milieu du lycée – mon Sang! Que c'était lourd, ces caisses – Juvia me suivit silencieusement sur le chemin du retour, l'air de rien encore.

J'avais juste envie d'aller me pendre ailleurs, me faire toute petite, plus petite qu'une souris naine, me faire grain de sable et partir loin. Mais j'étais là, avec elle, devant les grilles du lycée et j'ai passé sans vraiment y faire attention ma main tremblante dans mes cheveux.

Et puis il y a eu ce nouveau regard.

- Tu rentres par où?

Et puis ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait, j'ai finis par ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me frotter les mains. Tic atroce, tic de merde, mais tic qui revient toujours. Bien sûr qu'elle sait que je suis lente au démarrage et timide . Bien sûr qu'elle le voit et qu'elle en joue, en ce moment même elle me fixe et elle doit se dire combien je suis drôle à observer...

J'ai fais un premier petit mouvement, incertain, rouillé même (ma jambe a crissé comme une vieille loco) et puis j'ai pris les devants, tentant ni vu ni connu de paraître naturelle.

C'était sans compter le poteau devant moi.

_Bim_, poteau dans la gueule. Et puis surtout, c'est cette partie jaune moutarde qui sert à diriger les aveugles et leur dire quand passer que je me prends en plaine poire, comble de la... de la...

- Il fait trop chaud, dit-elle enfin, comme pour éviter un moment de gêne.

Oh... mais tu peux te moquer de moi Juvia, tu pourrais... me voilà bien belle avec ma grosse marque carmin sur le nez.

Ses petits talons ont commencé à entamer leur cycle de marche binaire (précisons puisque mon père, avec sa canne, avait un cycle ternaire). Et on marchait ainsi, elle qui me suivait, moi qui tentait de rester concentrer.

Je sentais bien quelque chose sur mon cou qui dévalait mon épine, mon dos, mes pointes, mes tiges, ma raie…Tout mon corps pouvait y passer. Et les, ombres des érables sur les côtés s'abattaient sur moi comme pour me mettre en valeur, pour m'ombrer et m'illuminer par moments successifs, et moi je ne voulais pas, j'aurais voulu un mauvais éclairage, quelque chose de plat, comme des platanes et qu'on me foute la paix !

J'en avais la nausée d'être observée dans mon dos. De ne pas vraiment savoir ce qui s'y tramait.

* * *

><p>Dans le métro, on a difficilement trouvé de quoi parler. Juvia est montée dans la rame au dernier moment.<p>

Un instant, je m'étais mise à la repousser, pour la laisser sur le quai, seule, limite à la faire dégager violemment pour ne plus avoir à regarder ses yeux bleus._ Ces yeux…_

- Alors, c'est Juvia ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Question à laquelle j'avais bien sûr la réponse et tous ses corolaires...

- Heu… oui, mais comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ?

- Ma mère l'a mentionnée, hier…

- Layla… mentionné ? Elle demande, presque inquiète.

- Ma mère ne parle pas.

Elle mentionne.

- Oh…

- Et sinon, d'où vous venez ? demandai-je, impulsivement.

- Du Nord.

Je le savais, du manoir au Nord, là où ça fait froid, avec la panthère et tout le reste, comme je l'avais imaginé !

Un instant, je m'étais figée et, les larmes me montant aux yeux, je regardai le vide, simplement entre deux grands éclairs de lumière de mouvement – ce tunnel de gare qui n'en finissait pas – Juvia, assez troublée, me regarda un instant, posa maladroitement sa main sur mon épaule, murmurant :

- Lucy, ça va ?

- Oui…

Maintenant, c'était elle qui connaissais mon prénom, alors que jamais je ne lui avais dis.

- Ma mère ? Je demande simplement.

Elle sourit vaguement dans les éclats du métro qui entre en gare, avant hocher la tête.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !<em>**


	3. Strip-Tease dans l'espace nutrition

_**Bonsoir à tous/toutes, voici la suite ! Heureux que le récit plaise et vous en rajoute une couche de bizarre et de gentil fluf. Je précise que la construction des phrases est prafois volontairement chaotique ! Donc saisissez ce que vous pouvez, c'est frustrant mais... je suis comme ça pour cette histoire X)**_

_**Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>ALAMBIC<strong>

_Strip Tease à l'espace nutrition  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Lucy, ça va ?<p>

- Oui…

_**Vide.**_

- Eh ! Les filles, c'est par ici ! Cria ma mère.

Le bitume a toujours ce goût atroce. Elle – cette grande femme noire – semblait sortir de sa souche et regarder par-dessus ma mère, devant ses yeux se mirait le retour à Juvia, qui, dans son examen magique, était face à elle, se contemplant à ses grandissements de flaques et de vitrines de passage tandis que je prenais le temps de la concevoir ; comme la femme extérieure, il fallait faire abstraction de toute intimité, se pencher sur sa personne comme l'on se penche sur une affaire des plus délicates et qui comme le bitume, a un goût d'une rare puissance.

Elle flottait parmi les papillons, les picolos chantaient pour elle doucement, le souffle des ailes, de soufre, me touchant l'épaule. Elle prit ma pire inspiration dans sa paume et posa sa main près de sa poitrine, se dirigea vers ma mère - je repoussai un instant les mauvaises pensées - ma mère semblait ailleurs, gênée peut-être (on n'invite pas tout le monde aussi vite, je vous rassure), mais toujours souriante et plus blonde qu'à l'habitude, rayonnante.

Le quartier tout autour de nous était nantis d'abrutis en puissance qui commentaient le fait que Juvia plaçait régulièrement – sans vraiment le vouloir, puisqu'elle trébuchait souvent –, sa main sur mon épaule. Moi qui pensait qu'elle était plus proche de ces mannequins qui ne tombent jamais, mais non elle est là, dans le mouvement, avec moi, et elle pèse son poids même, elle pourrait m'entraîner avec elle dans les égouts à tout jamais – _glouglou_.

- Vous êtes sûres ? Maintenant ? répétait ma mère, incertaine.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous retient ? On y va maintenant ! Dis-je d'un coup, dans un sursaut hypocrite.

- Ma chère, il n'y a rien de mal à accepter une invitation à dîner, surtout quand on vient d'emménager ici ! Nos deux filles s'entendent bien alors après tout…

Nos deux mères font des manies incroyables. J'en rirais bien, mais l'une d'elle est justement ma mère.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent au coin de la rue, vers ce qui ressemblait à une maison close.

C'est... le restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue.

* * *

><p>Notice : Emma et moi, on a finis par nous appeler les « <em>moonshiners<em> » à l'école ! On traînait ensemble un peu plus souvent et puis ça s'est fait – comment, me demandez pas.

* * *

><p>- Ah, mais laissez-moi !<p>

C'était Natsu et son pote, Gray, (quel nom terrible, là encore) qui s'étaient invités, ils se croyaient vraiment tout permis, ceux-là.

Natsu est venu me montrer son visage de près, de très près, histoire que je puisse apprécier toute la quintessence de son odeur de dragon de mes deux…, quand à Gray, il suivait naturellement, son grands sourires angélique me pointaient comme la plus mauvaise personne qui puisse exister. Leurs dents, d'une blancheur de glacier maudit et leurs pupilles dilatées, éternelles couches de neige qui s'abattaient sur mes épaules, mon visage, me recouvraient d'un filin de mort – penser à eux, c'était penser au froid.

J'en frissonne !

Eh ! Mais comparé à eux, je n'étais que… presque… oh, non… ces yeux… Quels atroces morceaux d'enfer, vous avez là. Je vois déjà des flammes briller tendrement sur mon corps, m'aspirer. Vos deux têtes d'enfants vont me faire périr, sérieusement.

Le restaurant n'est pas pour vous.

- Dégagez… s'il vous plait.

- Te dérange pas, on allait partir, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes…

- De secondes, ajouta Gray, toujours aussi souriant.

* * *

><p>Un instant les images de la bibliothèques me viennent de nouveau, peut-être est-ce l'ébène des cheveux de ce grand exhibitionniste, ou bien l'onyx dans les yeux de l'autre, mais tout cela ranime une image :<p>

Je n'ai pas vu les peaux des dryades. Leurs écailles dorées commencent déjà leurs fins, comme les stores baissaient doucement dans la mère – la chambre auxiliaire. C'est généralement la neuvième heure, quand il n'y avait plus aucun client, quand les lumières de la nef principale, que de petites, petites lumières dorées…

Et je suis là, assise, attendant mon heure de repos, la tête penchée en arrière, à regarder les étoiles au dessus. Car toutes les bibliothèques ont sur leur plafond des étoiles, il suffit de s'y installer de nuit et de se laisser aller... rien qu'un instant et toutes les constellations apparaissent.

* * *

><p>Ils sont partis. Maintenant, avec une mère et une fille de chaque côté, ce n'était pas facile de parler.<p>

- Alors… comment tu les as rencontrés tous ces mecs ? demandais-je doucement, histoire de commencer à discuter avec ma consœur.

- Euh, tu es vraiment sérieuse ? On s'en fout..., non? Ils… Ils m'ont vu arriver quand j'étais au portail, je ne savais pas où aller, du coup je me suis rapprochée, j'avais besoin d'aide. C'est à peu près tout.

- Ma fille est une crétine... dit sa mère en ricanant.

- Maman, c'est pas drôle !

- C'est génial Juvia ! Ta mère m'a dit que vous étiez au même lycée toutes les deux ! déclara, les joues en feu, ma propre mère.

- Uhf… oui, c'est vrai.

Juvia émis un lent soupire, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évident au monde. Quand soudain, j'aperçus de nouveau les tignasses roses saumon et noir… je ne sais pas quoi, revenir vers nous; mon cœur s'est accéléré d'un coup, je me suis jeté sous la table. Juvia me suivit d'ailleurs dans le même mouvement.

Sous la table, n'importe quoi peut se passer. Il y avait les jambes de nos deux mères qui se chamaillaient pour avoir de la place, pour ne pas se croiser, pour ne pas se toucher franchement mais juste s'effleurer. Et leurs bas d'une rare élégance qui s'effritaient sur les côtés.

En haut, on peut entendre Natsu et Gray demander où je suis passé – et même où on est passé puisqu'on était deux filles et qu'il n'en reste aucune.

_**- Langoustine ! Attaque hyrdrocanon** _! J'ai soudain lancé.

Puis j'ai commencé à chatouiller Juvia, comme si on avait quatre ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais d'un coup c'était ça qu'il me fallait. Éviter de croiser son regard sous la table, à ce moment précis et le moment gênant qui aurait pu en découler. Alors il fallait lui faire fermer ces yeux là !

Et puis d'un coup, silence, nos mères ont passé la tête sous la table, histoire de voir si leurs filles n'étaient pas déjà en train de copuler comme deux folles dans un temple noir improvisé - Juvia s'était cognée la tête (hehe) et le choc avait fait trembler les verres à vin au dessus.

- Vous pouvez ressortir, les garçons sont partis... émit ma mère depuis les hauteurs.

On s'est rassise comme deux filles modèle, sans d'autres mots que "Excusez-nous".

- Tout de même, à votre âge, avoir peur des garçons ? S'indigna la mère de Juvia.

- Tu as raison, ajouta ma mère, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable les filles ! Au lycée je fréquentais tous les garçons du lycée ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- Et ça a marché ? Demande la mère de Juvia, maintenant attachée comme une sangsue à l'histoire.

- Mhh... pas vraiment. Mais j'en ai séduis des jeunes hommes à l'époque...

- Ah... l'époque... murmura l'autre mère.

Je soupire et sent la gêne, cette terrible gêne qui monte en moi.

Maman... s'il te plaît, arrête de nous enfoncer avec tes conneries...

J'en profite pour lancer un regard complice à ma voisine d'en face qui rit pour la première fois. C'est presque effrayant au début, parce que sa mâchoire ne semble pas faite pour rire. Mais elle rit bien à l'instant. Juvia... Ton rire est si étrange, si... peu naturel. Je me demande bien dans quelle ambiance tu peux vivre chez toi au Nord...

Puis elle essuie ses yeux et me regarde un peu, toujours souriante.

Tout se décompose en moi, c'est... indescriptible, et pourtant il faut bien vous l'expliciter ! Mais... Bon sang, cette petite faucille pâle qui s'ouvre tout juste pour laisser deviner de fines dents de nacre poli... ouverte à l'abysse rien qu'un instant, avant de se refermer pour de bon, comme une huître effrayée.

* * *

><p>Je vois… Ils sont déjà partis.<p>

Natsu et Gray nous embêterons plus.

Les conversations allaient bon train, sans jamais perdre de vue que nous étions deux familles différentes, fondamentalement différentes, pas opposées, mais encore une fois, terriblement distinctes – des grandes fonderies dans des pays si étrangers. Et puis, il y eut un autre trou noir, encore un autre.

* * *

><p><strong>- Strip !<strong>

- Quoi, déjà ?

- Oui, il faut que je retire cette tâche.

- Mais, eh… ça partira ?

- Oui, déshabille-toi, je te dis !

Juvia se mit de côté, dans une des cabines, une fois sûre que le verrou était fixé, elle sortit son jean souillé par le petit espace sous la porte des toilettes et je m'en emparai, avec une certaine joie, même quelque chose de l'ordre de la perversion (après tout, j'avais le jean de Juvia entre mes javelines).

Ce fut facile à laver.

Le séchage fut plus complexe car j'ai pensé à mon aspirateur pendant l'opération.

Juvia sourit et nous sommes revenues à table où personne ne semblait avoir remarqué notre longue absence.

* * *

><p>Soir venu dans des escaliers, entre deux sommeils :<p>

- Merci, Lucy…

Ce n'était qu'une tache de soda, ça partira bien un jour même sans mon aide, cela aurait pu partir.

- Bonne nuit… Juvia.

Ma voix la fit sursauter, elle ne semblait pas être prête à entendre une telle chose : souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle fit une pause, le crépuscule venait sur ses joues pâles, arpenter ses pupilles éteintes, elle cherchait les mots.

- Lucy… elle s'arrêta, consciente d'avoir prononcé mon nom d'une bien étrange manière - tout juste à le susurrer.

Arrêt ! Son visage qui resplendit sans fin !

Elle pourrait pauser ainsi et devenir statue, à l'infini statue.

-_ Night_… dit-elle finalement, la voix tombante.

Puis sa silhouette s'évade à moi dans les couloirs d'un espace déjà perdu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est tout pour ce soir ;) !<em>**


	4. Intimité du marécage

_**Coucou tout le monde, merci à Achrome de suivre l'histoire (c'est dingue y'a du level quand même ^^ merci pour votre lecture chers auteurs) et à très vite pour la fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ALAMBIC<strong>

_Intimité du marécage  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Night… dit-elle finalement, la voix tombante.<p>

Ma tête est plein de fumée, de blessures, de souffrances. L'amour perdu, perdu de la terre et des cieux. Je perds tout ce que je crois toucher, du bout des doigts encore, je sens les chroniques des téléviseurs s'ajouter aux cours sur la mécanique, les parents, leurs bras qui m'entourent, se confondre avec ceux de Juvia, les grandes pendules de la gare venir se fondre avec celles de mon réveil du matin (celui de l'avant chimie, le mardi) et je perds, un peu plus chaque jour, le reste, car tout s'embrouille ainsi.

Sur mon lit de poussière, après ma douche forcée par une soirée si agitée, je fonce tête baissée dans le monde des rêves, à moins que je n'y sois déjà… J'ai du mal à m'endormir, je ne m'en rends même pas compte, bien souvent et j'ai des fourmis partout dans les pieds quand je me lève.

Ce doit être ça : je rêve, sans cesse.

Et cette Juvia est un petit esprit tourmenteur qui remue encore et encore mes organes pendant que je me crois éveillée… Il suffirait que je me réveille vraiment, pourtant, que je reprenne conscience…

Mais les fumées sortent toujours plus nombreuses de ma bouche.

Devant ma glace, je me regarde un insant. Rémy Tranzin, cet abruti d'homme qui passe des fois à la télé racontait tout à l'heure qu'il fallait s'aimer sois-même pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Connerie.

Surtout quand on... Hein ? Mais de quoi je parle ? Pourquoi j'ai utilisé ce mot ? Aimer... ? Est-ce que c'est bien ça ?

_Juvia..._

_JUVIA_

Ton nom en échos me rappelle tellement de couleurs, et pourtant, c'est tout comme je t'avais rencontré il y a une minute, comme se fai ... Est-ce vraiment le niveau de l'amour qui a été dépassé? Est-ce mot et si oui, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire bordel?

* * *

><p><em>Écouter : Micmacs à tire-larigot - Sur les Toits de Paris <em>

Un cortège de garçons qui danse gracieusement aux portes du lycée, juste pour elle. Des filles qui soulèvent leurs jupes pour qu'elle puisse sourire encore plus, pour sa propre beauté, sa propre jupe. Mais elle n'en porte pas, jean oblige.

Et, il y a Réby.

Réby a relevé sur son petit nez, ses énormes lunettes bleues, ses lunettes légendaires qui brillent si fort que lorsque dans les couloirs, en début d'après-midi, on ose se balader dans les parages de Réby – la tête fièrement et nonchalamment penchée vers l'arrière, comme pour se la tordre de plaisir – les rayons du soleil s'y concentrent et vous aveuglent en quelques secondes à peine.

Réby, à l'image de ses lunettes, c'est le soleil, c'est la passion :

- Ah ! Maître S m'a dit comme tu étais puissante, ma chère Juvia ! À lui seul, ton nom évoque en moi la plus grande des justices de cet univers. Je sais que la _prophétie_ se réalisera grâce à toi ! Ah ! Juvia ! Tu es la chose la plus formidable qui soit arrivée à ce lycée ! Dire que je vous adore serait probablement faux… Maîtresse ! Vous êtes bien plus que tout ça ! Acceptez au moins que je vous aide, que je vous soulage d'une quelconque tâche, même d'une corvée si cela pouvait vous arriver d'en avoir (qui vous confirait pareille abomination ?) puisque je vous aime, je vous aime de tout mon moi ! Regardez, vous autres ! Je me sacrifierais pour elle ! Je casserais mes lunettes légendaires pour elle ! Je les casserais !

- _Ah ! Elle casserait ses lunettes légendaires !_ s'exclama un petit de sixième qui passait par là, pur hasard.

- _Mon Dieu ! Elle en serait capable_ ! cria l'assemblée, sous un véritable choc.

- _Quelle détermination_ ! scanda un professeur, relevant lui-même ses lunettes (misérables montures brunes, façon taches de café), elle mériterait une médaille !

Et Réby tomba raide, évanouie dans les bras de Juvia, qui la laissa vite reposer au sol, ses lunettes brillantes dans le grand vide du carrelage des couloirs – autour, c'était la folie.

Elle se sentit un peu gênée de tout ça, je me dis que c'était peut-être parce que je voyais, que j'entendais tout ce qu'on lui proposait.

Elle était devenue la plus populaire des filles au lycée.

* * *

><p>Exemple frappant ce lundi matin, 9h30, réunion spécial du fanclub officiel de Juvia Lockster:<p>

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !" Criait Erza, frappant le sol avec ses deux ballerines.

"Quoi quoi quoi, mais quoi enfin ?" S'exaspérait Kana.

"Mais elle venue vers moi ce matin, vers moi !"

"Non..."

"Sans blague?" Demanda Réby, qui dirigeait la séance.

"Et après ?"

"OUi... et Après?"

"Bah... c'était rapide, mais elle m'aregardé!"

"C'est tout ?"

"C'est pas mal !" Se défendit Erza.

"Cela te fera trois points ma chère Erza, pas plus !" Nota Réby qui faisait les compte. "Tu prends la place de... personne encore, tu es bonne dernière!"

"AHhhh!" S'écria Erza en se levant et cassant sa chaise sur une table proche. "J'ai ai marre! JE fais tant d'effort." Elle fondit en larmes. "Je vais mourir de honte, arrêtez de me martyriser, bouhouuuu... Je fais tout mon possible, je ne pense qu'à elle, jours et nuits ! J'essaie sans cesse de lui parler, je repasse partout où elle est passée pour sentir son odeur ! Kyaaaa!"

"Un peu de calme..." Commenta Kanna.

"Oh... je me sens mal pour elle..." S'exaspéra Lisanna.

"Bien bien, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calmes mes chères..." Dit lentement Réby en replaçant ses lunettes. "Rappelez-vous que nous devons aujourd'hui parler en toute urgence du cas très grave qu'est... **_LUCY HEARTFILLIA_**" Et Réby prononça le nom avec une telle rage, une telle haine que ses dents crissèrent dans un mouvement affreux.

Mais la porte de la salle s'ouvre soudain et un grande forme sombre surgit.

"NOn mais ! Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici vous ? Dans la cours de récréation, immédiatement ! Et pas de chichis !"

Départ au quart de tour, tout le monde se barre vite fait, Erza est même copieusement piétinée dans la foulée."

"Et qui va nettoyer votre bordel ! Hein ?"

* * *

><p>Des listes des plus belles filles de chaque section avaient été tracées, testées, re-testées et finalement brûlées de jalousie, d'amour, de mépris, voire de silence parce que c'était Juvia, Juvia et encore Juvia qui reposait sur la première place, la mortuaire première place (comme les cyclistes) du podium, et rien pour l'en déloger.<p>

_Écouter :_ Tchaikovsky - The Seasons - October

Juvia est le mythe même. Juvia n'a peur de rien, probablement même de rien d'irréel (c'est ce qui fait pourtant le plus peur, non ?) elle a tout en elle pour faire pâlir les gens, les faire pauser un instant pour un regard, un petit commentaire sur sa beauté, sa simplicité.

Et pourtant, elle continuait de traîner avec moi, elle était même la première à le demander. Je ne lui proposais pas vraiment, par peur, certes, mais surtout je ne voulais pas qu'on la voit avec une personne aussi mauvaise que moi… Comment avais-je pu la repousser ainsi, dès le début ? J'étais vraiment mauvaise. Mauvaise et méchante au fond. Ce n'était même pas une question de la mériter… simplement que jamais je ne serais aussi simple qu'elle.

Condamnée à me prendre la tête et à la frapper sur les murs car je suis compliquée.

Cette histoire de bouquin de poésie, de la poésie… bonne, en plus… Derrière sa carapace effrayante de beauté jeune, Juvia avait un mal-être profond faisant que je me rapprochais d'elle chaque jour. Elle avait aussi, la chose qui m'avait fait fuir, et qui me révulsait encore aujourd'hui : ces yeux. Ce bleu ! Ce bleu immonde ! Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible. C'était terrifiant : elle semblait tout à fait normale, évidente avec ces deux yeux, d'une singularité, d'un paysagisme tétanisant…

* * *

><p>Nota bene<em> : Babel, comme l'objet de rêve est composé en trois parties.<em>

* * *

><p>- Tu veux qu'on commence le projet en Anglais… Le truc pour le moi prochain ? Je suis pas du genre à travailler au dernier moment.<p>

- I guess… Répondit doucement Juvia.

Des papillons flottaient maintenant doucement dans mon ventre et j'ai lentement ramassé le script que l'on devait lire et apprendre.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit obligées de faire toute la scène deux de l'acte trois, c'est atroce. Et qui va être Roméo ? Merde ! Je m'exclame.

Et puis Roméo et Juliette c'est trop évident, évidement que ça va finir en histoire d'amour tragique ! On connaît tous la fin et pourtant on continue de regarder la pièce ! Pendant trois heures ? A quoi ça sert ?

J'imagine que les gens sont avides d'évidences…

- Qui va être Juliette, plutôt ? C'est ça la question, murmura Juvia, amusée. Elle regardait le livre et semblait y trouver une source constante de plaisir.

- Et, je te signale qu'il y a un baiser à la page soixante-trois, ils l'ont pas retiré !

À mesure que l'on lisait les lignes de la pièce, une tension de plus en plus tenace et silencieuse venait perturber nos corps sur le sol de la chambre de Juvia, tapissé de pages de théâtre – et je sentais mes mains aller caresser mon ventre douloureux.

Je n'étais pourtant pas dans ma période…

La scène devenait lentement et sûrement des plus dérangeante, et même, obsédante.

On s'est étreint sur le futon de sa chambre. Animées par la grâce du texte, sans percevoir tout à fait le souffle de l'autre sur notre visage.

- À table ! cria la mère de Juvia depuis sa cuisine.

* * *

><p>Le temps avait encore filé, je n'avais rien vu passer. Juvia et moi étions dans l'obscurité, encore une fois, entourées de bouquins étroitement collés les uns aux autres, percés de trous, mordus par les rats, mouillés d'une eau étrange qui avait parcouru la chambre, l'avait emplie d'une lourde flaque opaque, comme de la sueur.<p>

Et puis on s'éloigne de moi un instant, parce que se déshabiller c'est quelque chose d'intime.

Dos à dos, les deux filles se changeaient lentement, bouches fermées. Silence de mise. Juvia finit la première, elle prit le temps de regarder par intermittence Lucy qui retirait son jean. Les yeux bleus traversèrent la pièce pour se blottir contre ce flan côtier.

Lucy a toussé légèrement, puis elle s'est mis dans le petit futon, au pied de son lit à elle, s'enfournant toute entière dans l'abysse ballotant.

Que c'était agréable ce tissu.

Et Lucy... moi... étouffait.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder encore et encore Juvia tandis qu'elle s'installait pour dormir, comme au ralenti, prenant son coussin très soigneusement, le pliant, le palpant des minutes entières, pressant plusieurs fois ses lèvres contre un coffret nacré au pied de son lit – un trésor que je découvrirai, c'est certain comme tout le reste - relevant le voile fin et duveteux de sa couverture, s'y glissant toute douce de la soirée et fermant les yeux.

Et le filet de ses cheveux bleu qui s'étend en un marécage doux et tranquille à présent...

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour ce soir ;)<br>**


	5. Je te suis

**_Yoyoyo ! Coucou à toutes et à tous, pardonnez mon petit retard mais l'inspiration a frappé et j'ai rajouté ce chapitre qui n'étais vraiment pas ... prévu ^^ Enfin, nous voilà pour l'avant dernier donc je vous souhaite un bon moment et vous dis à bientôt !  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>ALAMBIC<strong>

_Je te suis  
><em>

* * *

><p>Et Emma, c'est le sang.<p>

Ce n'est que ça.

* * *

><p>Les répétitions de la courte scène que l'on devait jouer avec Juvia se sont avérées... étranges. Et plus je suis à ses côtés, plus ce mot revient et revient encore : <em>Étrange<em>.

- Lucy, Juvia ? Vous vous installez pour que l'on commence ? Demanda notre professeur de français.

Toute tremblante, impatiente et apeurée comme jamais, je me lance à l'assaut des trois énormes marches noires qui me séparent de la scène et me centre sous le spot lumineux.

- Un peu moins de lumière s'il te plaît, Luxus ! Ordonna le professeur derrière lui au volontaire qui s'occupait du matériel (quels cheveux dis donc, il a beau être à plusieurs mètres au loin ça brille, ça crépite même.)

Je remerciai du fond du cœur ce prof qui semblait avoir repérer les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur mes tempes, alors même que je venais d'arriver.

Juvia, s'est avancé entre temps, ses deux talons cognent creux sur le parquet et elle fait encore quelques pas vers moi, dans une solennité troublante.

Le professeur, en contrebas, nous admire un peu, nous demande de nous rapprocher encore et lis le texte sous ses yeux:

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer votre scène. Il semblerait que l'une d'entre vous ait insistée pour faire la scène I acte V, page 63 de notre édition... donc si vous êtes prêtes...

- Eh ! je m'exclame, personne a demandé à faire la scène page 63 !

Juvia tourne alors sa tête vers moi légèrement. Ses petits yeux neutres braqués sur les miens :

- La scène te dérange Lucy ? Demande-t-elle gentiment.

- Je... je sais pas. C'est la scène du...

Le mot se forme à la pointe de mes lèves mais refuse de sortir. Le _b_ s'étouffe à chaque nouvelle essai, impossible de laisser ma voie partir vers le public.

- Décidez-vous les filles, il ne reste plus beaucoup de scènes de toute façon et celle-là est libre pour l'instant mais j'ai ouïe dire que beaucoup de gens cherchaient à la faire (ah... ces lycéens de malheur, de vraies sac à hormones!), remarqua le professeur.

- Tout dépend de Lucy... Dit Juvia, me souriant légèrement.

Je baisse le regard un instant, avant de balbutier :

- Si c'est tout ce qui reste...

- Allez, un peu d'entrain, c'est amusant cette scène non ? Elle sautille sur place et s'approche encore plus près de moi pour venir frotter ses mains gantées sous mes yeux.

- Je sais pas... Si ça te fais plaisir.

- Tu me supplieras pour qu'on continue de jouer dans une heure ! Dit fièrement la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers notre professeur.

- Bien, il semblerait que vous vous soyez mises d'accord. Vous avez besoin des textes pour suivre ?

J'acquiesce et prends un des exemplaires qu'il me tend.

- Juvia ? Je demande à ma voisine.

- Juvia n'en a pas besoin.

Je lui lance un regard perdu tandis qu'elle s'éloigne de moi un instant pour gagner les ombres plus loin sur la scène.

- Mais... et tu fais quel rôle ? Roméo ou Juliette ?

Pas de réponse.

- Au pire, vous pouvez toujours tenter les deux rôles et voir lequel vous préférez... suggère notre prof.

- Bon...

Je me redresse, texte en mains, avant de commencer à brièvement lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

- Alors, disons Juliette ? Je lance à ma partenaire invisible.

- _Ça roule_ ! Qu'elle réponds.

* * *

><p>Je m'écarte un peu du bord de la scène, et attends la réaction de Juvia.<p>

Un long moment, cachées dans l'ombre, puis elle avance, talon après talon, pieds après pieds, ses deux bras qui se tendent vers moi lentement :

- _Oh alors chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains..._

Et elle caresse mes mains (Hamoir pointe le bout de son nez) doucement, avant de s'en saisir.

- _Elle te prient. Exauce-les de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir,_ continue-t-elle.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, je m'en écarterais tout juste pour pencher ma tête vers ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui remuent doucement et font de petites bulles éphémères.

- Lucy ?

Et son regard, elle me regarde toujours ! Comme les yeux d'une personne peuvent êtres perturbants.

- Lucy ?! S'impatiente notre professeur.

- Ah... oui ? Je souris vaguement.

- Ta réplique... ?

- Ah... Je tourne ma tête vers le texte qui est en piteux état maintenant (je l'ai serré comme un enfant ferait avec son premier doudou) et je peine à lire : _Les saints restent... immobiles... tout en exauçant vos prières._

- _Restez immobile_ (Juvia tend alors son visage vers le mien) _Tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière_...

**_- AHHHHHH !_**

* * *

><p>Le cris strident d'une fille dans l'obscurité des sièges que l'on croyaient vide vient de percer la petite bulle qui s'était formée sur la scène.<p>

Le professeur de théâtre s'est retourné et croise les bras, bien fâché:

- Eh... On vous dérange peut-être ? Luxus ! Mets-moi la lumière sur eux !

L'homme aux cheveux étincelants s'emparent des manettes et des spots violent viennent révéler au grand jours les troubles fêtes :

C'était Erza et Réby, toutes deux accroupies entre deux allées :

- Ahh, enlevez cette lumière ! S'écrie la première.

- Nom d'un cabillaud, nous voilà découverts !" S'écrie la seconde (même si _découvertes_ semblaient plus correct à cet instant)

-_ Ha Ha_ ! Je m'exclame alors, triomphante._ C'était vous !_

- Bah oui... Lâche Erza, se relevant toute piteuse.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici vous deux ! On répète leurs scènes alors patientez dehors! Ordonna le professeur avant de se retourner vers nous.

- Pas possible ça, maître S sera tellement déçu de moi... Bougonna Réby.

- On a vraiment pas de bol.

- Mais Erza ! Je t'ai dis que de crier comme ça c'était une mauvaise idée, nom d'une sole !

- Mais elles allaient s'embrasser ! S'écria l'autre. Nous ne pouvons permettre un tel acte envers Juvia Lockster !

- Oui... tu as raison là-dessus... C_'est grave, mais il y avait forcément un autre moyen_... chantonne Réby.

Chausseuse, mes deux lèvres fatiguées remuent avec un léger sourire :

- On vous entend...

- _Damned !_

- Partons !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Écouter : <em>****_Dark Souls OST - Dark Sun Gwyndolin_ **

Et les voilà parties pour de bon (enfin, on l'espère tous!)

- Bien, on reprend ? Lance le professeur.

J'avoue que même si les deux filles avaient perturbé la séance, elles étaient arrivées à point nommé...

Car Juvia s'approcha de nouveau de moi, presque timide, mais toujours souriante:

- Lucy... tu viens ?

J'effectue alors la traditionnelle rotation à 90° Nord, le plus lentement et dramatiquement possible et prend une belle inspiration.

- Allez Lucy, cesse de te contracter comme ça, me souffle-t-elle. C'est rien qu'une scène, c'est rien qu'une pièce de théâtre.

- Oui...

Ses deux océans se ferment un petit instant, puis elle prend mes mains à nouveau :

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire.

- Sans doute...

- C'est une petite page d'une petite histoire...

Juvia...

- Alors... reste tranquille, ou Juvia te met une baffe.

Je frissonne.

- Ok...

- Bien.

Silence, puis ses yeux changent soudain de coloration, quelque chose s'anime :

- _Restez immobile_ (Juvia tend alors son visage vers le mien) _Tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière..._

Mais personne n'a crié.

Car nos lèvres se sont doucement collées, et puis, immédiatement après, j'ai sentie une chaleur béante s'ouvrir en moi.

Et j'ai fermé les yeux à l'instant.

Deux pièces qui se rencontrent et se testent dans le même mouvement. Ta main droite qui se dégage et vient modeler le contour de ma taille, passer sur le tissu blanc que je porte- chaque plis fredonne ton passage - et tes doigts froids viennent se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche L'horloge au dessus de nos têtes sonne alors, tout autour à disparu, le professeur, les chaises en rangées noires, les rideaux même, quelques meubles apparaissent lentement autour de nous tandis que je tente une avancée dans ta bouche.

Tu faufiles ta main gauche dans le creux de mon cou et viens titiller mon palais.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvre alors, et la mère de Juvia entre, bientôt suivit de ma propre mère :

- Et bien les filles, toujours à réviser votre pièce de théâtre ?

- Quelle idée stupide, bougonne ma mère.

- Roméo et Juliette... Rajoute l'autre mère, quelle idée. Viens Layla, préparons le dîner. Nos filles sont stupides.

Elles s'éclipsent.

* * *

><p>Mes yeux reviennent lentement vers la jeune fille face à moi.<p>

J'ai envie de pleurer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Je soupire.

- Eh... Tu as laissé tomber ton texte par terre...

Frémissement.

- Oh... pardon, je bredouille tout en me penchant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Juvia te trouve très bonne pour le rôle de Juliette.

- Merci mais... j'ai l'impression que je joue de moins en moins bien... Ça te fais pas ça, toi ?

- Non...

Puis tu passe une main légère dans tes cheveux :

- Lucy... Si je te proposais de partir, tu me suivrais ?

- ... Comment ça partir ?

- Là, maintenant.

Je souris, gênée :

- Pourquoi ? T'as une raison précise ou c'est juste... ?

- En fait, Juvia aimerais trouver une bonne excuse d'échapper à ce dîner avec nos mères (elle me chuchote à l'oreille) mais... c'est surtout pour être seule avec toi.

Je baisse un peu les yeux :

- Je suppose... que c'est une bonne excuse.

Ah... bon sang !

Juvia, j'ai si chaud.

- Je te suis.

Si chaud que je pourrais fondre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est tout pour ce soir !<em>**

**_A très vite pour le dernier chapitre !_**


	6. Train de nuit

**_Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs tenaces, votre attente sera récompensée..._**

**_Maintenant !_**

**_Dialogue long ou ultra court, j'adore le dialogue, donc préparez vous pour la dernière partie (en rappelant que les premiers paragraphes ici sont un seul et même fragment de tirade, donc à ne pas confondre avec du discours interne !)_**

**_voilà, bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>ALAMBIC<strong>

_Train de nuit  
><em>

* * *

><p>- La première fois que j'avais vu l'arrivée du train dans la gare, je pensais que ce n'était pas pour moi. Il était trop gros, trop énorme pour avoir même l'idée de prendre un être aussi petit que moi – Juvia, bon Dieu, mais où es-tu passée ?<p>

-Il y eut une vague de chaleur quand la grande carcasse s'est approchée du quai, une fumée noirâtre qui sortait d'un immense tuyau et qui aurait fait pâlir tous les vendeurs de journaux de la gare. C'était vieux. Imperturbables, des enfants dans leurs manteaux de beaux parisiens transis par les vacances jouaient comme si de rien n'était sur les côtés, montaient sur les bancs, faisaient des pirouettes, couraient et riaient entre les jambes de leurs parents qui bougonnaient (il y avait du retard), comme à leur habitude de bons parisiens. Des râleurs et des enfants insouciants.

- Le vrai mélange parfait, me dis-je alors. Il semblait y avoir du vent, je ne le sentais pas – peut-être cette odeur de pain brûlé, une boulangerie respirait plus loin. Les sons de la grande locomotive ont grandi comme un souffle, poussés par les vents du matin, s'engouffrant dans la porte de hangar et qui dans le même temps, peut-être dans des intervalles réguliers, aspiraient sans excès les autres voyageurs par une porte adjacente, faisaient faire aux chiens des allers-retours entre les pieds de leurs maîtres – il y avait même des chats de plusieurs couleurs – et agitaient de nouveau les enfants parcourant les couloirs de la gare comme des séries d'obstacles à franchir pour finalement rentrer chez eux.

- Quel monde que tout cela, sans toi, Juvia. J'avais envie d'arrêter de regarder tout de suite, ou même de couper les sons, comme avec une feuille de papier, couper la poudre : simplement couper dans le vide, ou bien me boucher les oreilles. Alors, on s'abstient de dire que c'est mauvais, on continue de regarder encore et encore sans bien comprendre… Oh si, je comprends tout moi – les vendeurs de journaux, les enfants, les parents qui attendent, les jeunes compostant sans arrêt, et les agents de surface, que les enfants dépassent déjà pour se ruer sur les portes du train – j'ai même trop bien compris ce qui se passait devant moi.

- Juvia, je crois que je vais m'endormir. Je devrais me taire, et continuer d'observer ce qui se trouve autour. C'est ça ? Oh, alors laisse-moi au moins te raconter comment je te trouvais… Puis-je ? Ai-je le temps au moins ?

- Oui, alors c'est parfait. C'était tout autrement, pas dans une gare, dans une cour de récréation, un vrai espace, quelque chose de palpable, où le vent avait une consistance, où il y avait les oiseaux. J'entendais même les abeilles de Paris (dans les histoires, on ne les entend jamais virevolter sur les toits) les gars imposants des laboratoires pharmaceutiques criaient, en vain, leurs annonces aux passants pressés et pressant les autres de traverser le passage clouté quelle journée.

* * *

><p>- Alors… mais tu serres toujours ce livre quand tu parles ?<p>

- ... Je ne sais pas, je me rend compte de rien.

Juvia m'a donnée une claque monstrueuse.

Ma joue en feu continue de palpiter sous la puissance de son coup. Je n'ose plus rien dire, elle semble vexée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une tête pareille. Après quelques instants, elle finit par mettre une de ses pâles mains sur sa bouche, et finit par me demander :

- Lucy, tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'ai juste encore un peu mal...

- Je sais…

J'hausse les épaules, détournant mon regard:

- Non. Tu ne peux pas savoir...

* * *

><p>Les immeubles ont disparu sur les côtés. On se retrouve seules dans ce petit compartiment et autour de nous, les lampadaires de la gare s'éteignent peu à peu, les rares éléments encore visibles sont des silhouettes encadrées par les fenestres d'autres trains au loin.<p>

- Alors… et ce train, c'est celui que tu aurais voulu prendre aujourd'hui ? Juvia me demande.

- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? Irruption une bonne dame avec un chariot à confiserie.

- Non merci, pas de chocolat.

- (On prend le tout !)

- Lucy… Sois un peu compréhensive… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois si bizarre ?

- Je suis simplement certaine que ce train avait quelque chose de mauvais en lui… C'était trop parfait peut-être, toute cette grande agitation autour des quais – les vieillards dans leurs petits vêtements du dimanche par exemple. Tout était vraiment sur-calculé et sur-financé, à mort.

- Je ne te comprends plus. Je suis pourtant parfaite. Puis elle rit.

- Oui.

Et je baisse mon regard, me maudissant, nous maudissant. J'en avais marre de ce climat, de cette pression sur moi. Pourquoi je perd tous mes moyens quand elle devient d'un coup heureuse, alerte, attentive, qu'elle semble lire en moi à livre ouvert.

Moi j'ai jamais pu lire comme ça...

* * *

><p>Juvia sortit de son sac le fameux coffret en nacre, le déposa sur son ventre.<p>

- Alors, quoi de nouveau ? demandai-je à mi-voix, lancinante.

- Eh bien, il est onze heures du soir.

- Ah…

- Non.

- Quelle heure, alors ?

- Lucy, dix heures cinquante-neuf ? Tu ne sais plus lire ton heure ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il se fait tard.

- C'est le temps que je ne comprends pas, en fait, je marmonne.

- Ta vision des choses est toujours si dépréciative.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas été formée par Freud. Celui qui m'a introduite, c'est sûrement pas lui. Tu te rappelles – ces soirées où l'on se chamaillait sans arrêt pour l'anglais ?

- Freud was not a clown.

- C'était le plus grand.

- Dans ce cas, le plus diabolique, le plus primaire des clowns.

Une petite dame sortit du train, poussa des grands cageots de boissons et pesta contre le monde entier, avant de pester contre elle-même et ses jambes fatiguées. Le coffret ne cesse d'être poussé et aspiré par les flux d'air qui parcourent Juvia.

- Oui.

Les gens sont sortis, sont rentrés, sont repartis chacun leur tour, sont allés voir leurs gentils gamins et ont dîné avec eux.

Il ne reste plus que nous à présent.

* * *

><p>Non madame, je reste.<p>

- Il faut vraiment que l'on se trouve un hôtel, glissa alors la fille aux cheveux bleu.

- On t'a déjà prise pour une prostituée ? Je demande d'un coup.

- Plus d'une fois.

- Dans certains quartiers, c'est le quotidien. Les femmes elles-mêmes font remarquer, aux autres femmes, qu'elles en font leur métier . Pour assouvir une sorte de désir de voir l'autre dans une situation partiellement gênante.

- Rien de moins gênant que ça.

- Tu veux rire ? Je m'esclaffe.

- Non, Juvia n'en serais pas gênée... Qu'y-a-t-il de gênant là-dedans ?

- Attends, c'est quand même quelque…

Il était onze heures passé. La minute qu'il nous restait pour sortir du train s'était comme évanouie.

On y était maintenant enfermées.

- La première fois que j'ai vu cette femme grande de deux mètres, passant près de chez nous, j'ai cru voir passer un vrai lampadaire morne et sombre dans la nuit. Elle portait comme si de rien n'était une grande veste noire qui descendait sur ses pieds de cuir fondus. Elle avait des grands yeux sombres de la lueur perdue d'un couché de soleil – comme toi le matin...

_ Quand tu erres en moi._

- Oui… Juvia a croisé cette femme, et elle t'a rendue visite ? Plus d'une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute, je ne sais plus vraiment.

- Les hommes passent moins de temps dans les gares, ils préfèrent voyager tout simplement et non passer dans l'impasse de temps qu'est la gare.

- Oui, une vraie impasse.

* * *

><p>Le train grondait doucement sous nos siège, toute la mécanique se mettait lentement en marche. On entendit distinctement le chef de gare : "<em>Ramirez ! Que faut-il vous dire en français pour vous entendre répondre « oui ?<em> »". Sous le coup d'un rire nerveux, Juvia laisse tomber le coffret. Ouverture.

- Merde, qu'elle laisse échapper.

Et une colonne d'air s'échappa brutalement de mon corps, une oriflamme de noirceur qui allait s'encrer doucement en chaque vitre, y enfoncer sa bouée – nous étions dans le moment, dans l'impasse – de buée et y rentrer complètement, comme moi, m'y fondre avec les reflux langoureux de la gare et de mon amie – tendre amie – qui soufflait plus que toute machinerie, parler des noirceurs, de nos vies fractionnées – puisque nous n'étions pas les mêmes machines, avec nos fonctionnements et nos buts distincts – deux corps, deux tubes à refroidissement qui se rejoignaient quelque part, après un grand condenseur… Nos deux vies, marquées par le cuivre et des reflets que nous nous renvoyions sans arrêt. Le voilà, ce monde.

- Car la vie, c'était ça…

- Une grande distillerie.

Ah… elle s'étendit, doucement, moi aussi et on s'est endormies en se regardant dans les yeux de l'autre.

- T'en as pas marre de déblatérer des idioties, comme ça ?

- Non.

- Et dis…

Elle releva doucement sa tête. Les yeux se fermaient.

- Tu sais, Lucy, tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus.

...

- Non, idiote… c'est toi qui les as, ces yeux.

Je l'entendis rire, et puis, ses lèvres se sont ouvertes. Son bras s'est allongé dans un long glissement astral et elle a pincé un bout de ma cuisse. Le fauteuil d'à côté s'est mis à s'enfoncer sous son corps, s'affaissant lentement. Ah! Son souffle alla sur mon oreille droite, s'y logea un moment, elle s'y engouffra ; je retins ma respiration tandis qu'elle passait sa main sur mon cou, sur mes lèvres – les miennes s'ouvrirent encore, dans un petit mouvement, poussées par le plaisir.

Le bulbe âcre qui s'était déchiré en trois parties s'enfonça au plus profond de l'entrée d'eau, les valves s'ouvrirent et il y eu un long épanchement de sang – le vrai sang que tu es, tu es ce sang.

Tout cela en nous. Bientôt, les deux boilers de femmes seront éteints, alors oui, tant qu'il fait nuit,

- **Vas-y !**

* * *

><p><strong>LA FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, fin de cette fiction !<strong>

**J'espère que les quelques lecteurs qui ont suivis ont apprécié la petite folie passagère, l'atmosphère de l'histoire (l'ambiance, c'est le plus important ! comme d'hab ^^) et puis je me suis un peu lâché sur les persos et leurs discours... donc hésitez pas à... vous lâchez vous aussi sur votre ressenti (on en a tous un), ou même sur votre non-ressenti si ça vous a laissé à froid.**

**En profite pour dire que... vive le yuri et vive l''écriture surtout ! Puisque je considère que je fait que ça soit deux filles est important mais que ce n'est pas déterminant. Les sexes des persos créent des images, comme tout le reste, et j'ai trouvé l'ensemble cohérent niveau imagerie mentale... Donc je ne classerai pas vraiment ça dans yuri, c'est une des particularité de la nouvelle, ce n'est pas sa caractéristique fondamentale.**

**A plus tout le monde ;)**


End file.
